preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danielle Sho (Quest)
Danielle Sho (Quest) is a side quest in Prey (2017). Overview Danielle Sho might still be alive. In a message to her girlfriend, she said she fled to the station exterior and would be waiting outside the Fitness Center window for a signal - banging on the glass. Objectives * Signal Danielle in the Fitness Center * Kill the imposter cook Walkthrough This Optional Mission can first be obtained by listening to the TranScribe audiolog on the body of Abigail Foy located in the Freezer of the Crew Quarters. Note: Killing the Cook before entering the freezer will accelerate the potential reward you can earn. When exploring the freezer, locate the body of Abigail Foy and listen to the TranScribe audiolog: Bang on the Window. While you’ll gain +10% of Danielle’s voice samples from reading it, you’ll also hear that Danielle plans to spacewalk outside of the Fitness Center, and wanted Abby to bang on the window near the pool to signal her - and you might be able to do it instead. If the player did not kill the cook and is currently locked in the freezer, their way out is blocked by a large block of ice. If they do not have the required Leverage 3, there is a vertical gas pipe on the left wall that can be shot: the flame jets from this will melt the ice and cause it to crumble after a short time, clearing the way. There is also a Q-Beam on a shelf in another room of the freezer which you can fire at the ice block to destroy it as well. Reach the Pool Window If you got the code to the Fitness Center, you can enter through the main door - otherwise you can sneak in from the hatch in the rafters of the Yellow Tulip to drop down into an upper floor overlooking the pool. A Telepath has mind-controlled several people under its reign, including Gary Snow in the main hall, Ike Stewart in the locker room, Salman Kapoor and Harvey Clausen near the pool entrance, and Emma Beatty, Mary Malinaro, and Daniel Landon in the pool itself. Note that some of them may try to head down into the hall that’s on fire thanks to a flammable pipe and may end up killing themselves. If you want to take the Telepath on by itself, sneak up to the upper level and use Mindjack to knock out the puppets before psycho-shocking the Telepath and pumping it full of Q-Beam lasers while it’s defenseless. With the Telepath gone, head over to the window and bang on it until Danielle Sho appears. She’s low on oxygen, but will guess at why you’ve appeared. If you’ve already killed the imposter Cook, she’ll thank you by giving you the Deep Storage Locker Keycode. If you haven’t finished getting her voice samples, she’ll realize what you’re up to and provide you the exact phrase to get in. Then, getting low on oxygen, she’ll see if there’s anything else she can do and try to meet up later, before floating out of view. Return to Your Office Sometime after restarting the Power Plant's core, head back to your office overlooking the Talos I Lobby and you'll get an urgent email from Danielle Sho. She's figured out the imposter cook's Volunteer ID number, and you can track it yourself using a security station terminal in the Neuromod Division. Power up the Volunteer Quarters On the second floor of the Atrium in Neuromod Division, look for the only other unlockable door (using Bianca Goodwin's passcode) leading to the darkened volunteer quarters. Have your flashlight at the ready, and hang a right through the rec room to the bathroom area. There are two mimics hiding here, and across the way you can spot a small panel leading to the power room. However, turning on the power electrifies the damp floor, so use your GLOO Cannon to create a safe path across to higher ground. Head back to the entrance to the now powered security terminal. You can now access the crew list, and this terminal only lists Volunteers. Looking at the list, only two volunteers still lives - the man you rescued in Psychotronics (unless you killed him), and the imposter cook. Be sure to click his tracker and note that he’s hiding somewhere on the Talos I Bridge. Find the Imposter on the Talos I Bridge Entering the Talos I Bridge, keep to the left to take a grav shaft down to the Escape Pod Bay, look for a lit up pod on the far left to find the imposter cook and former volunteer, severely wounded and strapped in. He’ll plead with you to help him launch the pod - but you should note the nearby Recycler Charge next to him. He’ll activate it if you come close enough to him in an attempt to kill you both. You can either trigger it from afar to get some justice, or just disarm it and he’ll die shortly after realizing his plan failed. Be sure to help yourself to the briefcase he stashed nearby - it holds 2 Neuromods. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Side Quests